


告白要在喝醉后

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 枪刃x黑骑。枪黑真的很好请大家吃一口吧！（卖火柴的小女孩）
Relationships: Gunbreaker | GNB Characters/Dark Knight | DRK Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	告白要在喝醉后

1.

离开大冰河的时候天色已晚，每个人身上都或多或少带着些伤。或许是进度喜人的缘故，竟出乎意料地没人喊痛，也没人抱怨冒险者行会开出来的报酬连维修装备都不够。搞不好下周就能在张贴出来的英雄榜上看见各自的姓名，枪刃想，护卫长袍被他自己流的血洇成深色。朝日小仙女正忙碌于治疗余下的伤口，他示意她去关照一下另一个走在队伍最前面的人。

黑骑伤得比他重，很大程度上是为了给他救场。枪刃承认他的表现不尽如人意，有时候他会忘记自己其实是个防护职业，直到撞上对方提醒的目光才意识到失误。

他们一直喜欢在沉溺海豚亭开战后会议，一行人三三两两朝通往利姆萨.罗敏萨的甲板走去，夕阳的余晖将背影无限拉长。侍者送上麦酒后照例是学者第一个发言，这位戴着眼镜的青年会将每个人犯的错都罗列出来，详细到令人怀疑他是不是会在战斗的间隙抽空用羽毛笔在魔导典上做记录，而被他点名的人或是辩解或是假装自己不存在。枪刃那个转瞬即逝并且很快就得到了弥补的错误并没有被注意到，或许是唯一值得安慰的地方。

但对枪刃来说不是。和黑骑搭档的感觉很好，他可以放下所有的顾虑投入到战斗中；也正因为此，一旦犯错就连掩饰的机会都没有。在他胡思乱想的时候，招牌的拉诺西亚吐司端上了桌，后厨里也飘出猫魅风味海产烤串的香味，于是大伙儿都很默契地将视线投向他们当中最靠得住的那个人。

黑骑的总结永远简洁有力。这是一支由部队里的老熟人胡乱拼凑起来的队伍，水平参差不齐，可每个人都信任并尊重他。因为他在战斗时沉稳坚定，让人知道他不会轻易倒下，最重要的是从不说废话来浪费大家的时间，很好地照顾到了嗷嗷待哺的朋友们的心情。

枪刃忘记自己是为了什么才被吸引：是刚加入部队的时候得到的耐心关照，还是在更高层次的讨伐中恰到好处的支援。省省吧，你就是馋人家身子，他自嘲。尽管他作为亲密的搭档对黑骑的可靠有着比别人更深刻的理解，却依然未曾了解过对方的过去。

他们在开会的时候距离最近，近到肩膀与肩膀撞在一起，仿佛透过甲胄靠近彼此的体温再自然不过。枪刃可以清楚地看到灯火照亮的一切——他想要触摸的黑发、他朝思暮想的双眼、以及他渴望占有的在品尝到美食时嘴角不易察觉的微笑。他甚至熟悉黑骑身上有几道伤痕。对队友来说这种过近的距离在防护职业之间似乎是合理的，他庆幸这一点，又贪心地许愿拥有比这更多更亲密的接触。

温软的海风吹进来，餐桌上的气氛逐渐放松。几个灌下了不少麦酒的进攻职业全然忘记开饭之前才被学者挨个教训过，开始挤在一起吹嘘今天的表现。枪刃有心想过去凑个热闹，他一直被这群家伙半开玩笑地视为“自己人”，但他记起了更重要的事情。“你还好吗？”他礼貌地询问，想伪装成同伴之间正常的关心，又唾弃自己的心口不一：他并不是真的想知道黑骑的伤势，哪怕他的担忧绝无虚假。

他想要的，他需要的，无非是那双眼睛停留在自己身上的短短一刻。

2.

黑骑喝得很克制，他习惯在庆功宴这种场合做那个唯一清醒的人。枪刃却像一条在人群中游走的鱼，从不在固定的地方停留。黑骑看着他向学者举杯表示谢意，又无奈地安慰已经醉到趴在桌子上抽噎的白魔，紧接着被龙骑勾住肩膀嚷嚷着再来一杯，手中的酒杯不断满上又以令人惊讶的速度空掉。

麦酒对伊修加德人而言太过寡淡，黑骑想，然后看到枪刃朝自己走过来。他的酒杯不知什么时候又被什么人斟满，晃一晃马上就要洒出来。“今天真是辛苦你了。”他说，脸上带着放松的笑意，像是单纯感谢黑骑在战斗中的表现，又像是促狭地暗示待会儿就靠你来收拾残局了。黑骑的确在某种程度上肩负着把所有人完整地拎回房间的使命，不如说大家正是因为有他在才会喝得这么放肆。他当然更愿意往前者去想，感到喝下去的酒正在胸口酝酿出暖意；枪刃却没有多余的话要说，很快回到了人群中。

……但喝多了也很容易醉。

他注视着枪刃的背影，脑中无端地闪过这个想法，越来越多的围绕着这个人的念头就这样不断地冒出来。枪刃是最后一个加入部队的人，可他开朗、友善，还有一张讨人喜欢的脸，飞快地融入了圈子。黑骑知道的比这更多：他进入战斗后正如武器那般锋利、无畏，晶壤与刀刃的组合甚至可以说是无坚不摧。

黑骑在宴会进行到尾声的时候决定从混乱的局面里暂且抽身。厨房里的灯光是暖黄色的，想起大厅里横七竖八躺在一起的人们让他久违地感到了后悔。冷水泼到脸上，他发觉枪刃走了进来，就倚在门边看着他。有些人喝醉了会变得不太一样，至少平时的枪刃不会像现在这样朝黑骑投来充满压迫感的视线，更多的时候他只会过来和你得体地碰杯，就像今晚，亲近又不会让人觉得过分亲密。

他关切地问对方是不是头痛，担忧压过了其他情绪。灯光下枪刃的眼睛亮得出奇，他走近，在黑骑脸上嗅嗅，像猫科动物的致意，小心翼翼中带着点不容拒绝的气势。“你喝醉了。”他答非所问的同时擅自替黑骑下结论。黑骑后退两步，对方反而自然而然地接近。他伸手扶住枪刃靠过来的身体，隔着两层布料感受到来自另一个人的热度又不由自主地屏住呼吸。

那双湿润的绿色眼睛在他脸上逗留了片刻，随后埋进颈窝里。黑骑想要挣开，他们纠缠了一小会儿。对方带着酒意的呼吸卷起小小的气流，他感到煎熬，并且很明白这种煎熬的来由。

枪刃突然喊他名字。

喜欢你。他的声音很轻，像从毛毯底下浮出来一样柔软。

“……”

是吗？黑骑在心里冷静地回答。没有人能抗拒从不缺席的极光和石之心，还有此时此刻状若深情的告白。可他们是冒险者，在齐心协力完成了讨伐任务之后，每个人终究要回归到自己的生活中。黑魔喜欢钓鱼，白魔在闲暇之余免费诊治穷人，秘术双子要回到梅尔凡海关和圣寇依纳克财团的工作中去，而龙骑和诗人早就约好了要一起走遍整个艾欧泽亚；黑骑同样不会留在原地止步不前。

枪刃呢？他看起来对一切并不是毫无留恋。然而到了告别的时候，或许流浪保镖会比所有人都更潇洒地离去，一如他来到薰衣草苗圃的那一天。

为什么不说话？枪刃催促道，侧着脸，滚烫的嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上。他始终没有等来黑骑的答案，因此像个孩子般执拗地重复那句话。

再一次，又一次。

他们到底还是不一样的，黑骑想。

如果他是沉默的至黑之夜，不习惯表达也不习惯接受爱意；将真心藏在无微不至的保护中，却又随时可以抽身说这不过是给队友再普通不过的关照。那么枪刃正如他的续剑，攻势直白且一往无前，凌厉到不给旁人丝毫后退的余地。

也不给他任何拒绝的理由。

他将灯光灭去，伸手环住枪刃的脊背。头一次，睡在大厅里的醉鬼们被他抛到脑后，不再去思考身上多余的责任。他终于可以小声说，我也喜欢你。枪刃在黑暗中摸索他的脸，很快将一个浅尝辄止的吻变成了蛮横的攻城略地。黑骑用力吻回去，不愿落了下风。酒精的后劲直到此刻才涌上来，在他胸口不断烧灼出更多情感。

他确实是喝醉了，就连吻了多久都忘记。

3.

枪刃醒来的时候天甚至还没亮。

其他作息不那么良好的人此刻多半还在呼呼大睡，可他的生物钟却向来比两小时一班的努力号更准时。他躺在床上，感到头痛欲裂，借着昏暗的光线认出这是他和黑骑同住的房间，但另一张床是空的。他仿佛从美梦中惊醒，心里空落落的，昨夜的回忆像是一块块拼不起来的碎片。

他想起身，抬头就看到黑骑从浴室里走出来，黑发里仍带着未散的湿气，看上去是刚洗完澡。两人视线对上，对方朝他点点头：“早上好。”

枪刃突然不知道该如何作答。“早上好。”他干巴巴地说，顿了顿，终于又忍不住开口：“昨晚的事……”

“我记得。”

黑骑脸上还是没什么表情，枪刃却因他话语中的言外之意而呼吸一窒。他在一瞬间被明快而强烈的喜悦淹没了全身，以至于在自己察觉到的时候已经站起来用双臂将对方圈在怀中。真的吗？他像一个初次坠入爱河的毛头小子，藏不住眼底的笑意又带着一丝微妙的忐忑明知故问。黑骑叹了口气，用伊修加德式的含蓄回答他：“我没有酒后失言的习惯。”

枪刃忍不住收紧手臂，他内心发烫。

他们在拥抱之后顺理成章地渴望更多。枪刃控制不了一些疯狂的充满占有欲的想法在头脑里生根发芽，他明明摆脱了宿醉却又像再度灌下了烈酒，任由黑骑用鸟雀般轻柔的啄吻在唇边点起只知酥麻却不知疼痛的火焰。单人床看起来似乎失去了以往的狭窄，它变得柔软、舒适，很适合容纳一对难舍难分的恋人。

黑骑在被压在床上的时候庆幸自己昨晚并没有让事情听之任之地发展，他总是更愿意在清醒的情况下与两情相悦的人亲近。枪刃握住他的一只手，然后伸进指缝里扣住。他们惯用的武器不一样，因此薄茧分布的位置并不相同——现在它们契合得很好。枪刃拨开他的刘海，吻他的额头又去咬他的耳朵；他知道自己不该走神，却注意到对方的耳垂上挂着一个小小的银饰，随动作摇晃，反射着微弱的光芒。

那是什么？黑骑在喘息的间隙想道，好奇地侧过头衔住它。然而那只是一个再普通不过的耳饰，它之所以诱人不过因为缀在主人的耳边。枪刃不明白这种突然而然的举动，他的心跳因此乱了一瞬，但依然主导着情事的节奏：用手指一点点分开黑骑，濡湿那处隐秘的地方，没有错过任何一个稍纵即逝的反应。他为了让自己喜欢的人更好地承受而将黑骑翻过身去，在对方耳边低声请求许可。

黑骑听不清他的话，那些词语在拼凑成句子之前就被高温融化了，只有下意识的点头。枪刃进入的时候他没有发出一点声音，弓起脊背，一如扛下伤害时的隐忍。背后的姿势让枪刃无从得知对方是什么样的表情，但他可以清楚地看到那些曾经注视过的交错的痕迹，并且带着恋人才会有的爱怜的情绪去轻抚它们。他依然不知晓这些伤痕所承载的过往，却很高兴自己可以用未来的无数个日夜去慢慢了解。

因为他们之间不再有阻隔。

黑骑眼里的一切都在摇晃，所有事物也随之变得模糊不清。他在暴风雨中颤抖，只剩下一些支离破碎的思绪，焦灼却不觉得不安；当风浪逐渐止歇，他又仿佛被海洋神利姆莱茵完全抱进怀里，仁慈地在他身上洒下阳光，明亮、炽烈，然后才意识到那些温柔的抚摸究竟来自于谁。

天亮了。他听到枪刃说。

不过很适合睡个回笼觉。

4.

前一天玩得太晚的结果就是每个人醒来都一副恹恹的模样。龙骑不算，他仍躺在冰凉的地板上安安稳稳地睡着，两位本应起得最早的防护职业干脆一直没出现。“还是不要去打扰好了，昨天讨伐最辛苦的就是他们俩。”白魔善解人意地说，为大家端上热气腾腾的浓缩奶油咖啡。黑魔裹在绣着黑魔纹的毯子里，看上去很舒适，点头向他表示谢意；学者抿了一口咖啡，眼镜上随之出现雾气。

诗人打开新一期《渡鸦周刊》，迅速翻到连载专栏，瞄了几眼就把杂志扔到餐桌上，没过多久又骂骂咧咧捡回来继续看。怎么了？坐在一旁的召唤忍着宿醉后特有的头痛问。“这个作者。”诗人抱怨道，“非要喝醉了才能谈情说爱，这简直是……”

他顿了顿，咬牙切齿地说：

“不解风情。”

END


End file.
